Gauken Nyotalia feat maria, anya
by thatcatlady
Summary: A Gauken Nyotalia genderbent story. Starring Maria fem prussia and Anya fem russia . A partner story! Anya is the "new girl" in world academy. Maria got set up as Anyas guide. Maria must Befriend her, but how will they cooperate with such differe the girls get into in their daily school nt personalities? will there relationship grow close or distant. read these goofy situations!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is a Gauken Nyotalia(genderbent) story. Written with SpirtHowler. This is chapter one. She wrote this chapter and I wrote the second one. Its really cute so far and please review. Sorry if there are any spell mistakes or grammar mistakes; don't point them out!**

**You wanna be familiar with nyotalia names! If you arent: wiki/Nyotalia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH. Neither does sprit Howler..**

* * *

Maria hated school. Summer or any vacation was treated like heaven by her. She slept in, pigged out, did some training, played some video games, and talked to her awesome friends. School was a drag for her. "I hope your not wasting our time I'm not getting in trouble again because your late" Sophie came in. "Can it you piano playing moron!" Maria yelled angrily at the Austrian. "Tch just hurry up" and then the girl left.

Maria pulled on her uniform, that was the worst part there was a fucking uniform! Blue skirt, white button down other than that you were free. So she pulled on her high white boots laced the up and pulled on her hoodie. Grabbing the old back pack from last year she locked the dorm door and crossed campus. You think high school is bad? Try World Academy on for size. Lot's of people went here. Marie attended with her sister Monica. She stalked towards the man building were they would hold an assemble. Weaving through the crowd she spotted her sister with a Japanese girl and Italian (Sakura and Felice she knew) "West!" she yelled over the crowd.

She called her sister West because she had been born on the west side of Germany and herself was born in the eastern part. "Yes Maria?" Monica turned "Managed to keep 'em around I see" she nodded towards the pair. "Yes Maria their my friends" Monica hissed. "Don't get fussy with me" Maria narrowed her red eyes. West backed down and Prussia straightened herself a little more before leaving the trio. She listened to the teachers talk & talk & talk before dismissing them to class.

Maria looked at her schedule homeroom, math, advanced reading, algebra..she pocketed the list when she reached homeroom. Glancing across the room she grinned and headed towards the back of the classroom near the window so at least she would have something to do. And so she settled down while her homeroom teacher who called him self Ms. Nichols began to speak.

(if you couldn't tell it was Prussia)

Dmytro was nearly panting when he reached the school. Him and his siblings had just been told yesterday that they were enrolled in World Academy and they spent the morning getting situated in their dorm rooms. Dmytro was with Nikolia and Anya hadn't met her roommate yet. And now they were late. He turned flattening the collar of Nikolia's shirt and untucking part of Anya's shirt she had been so hastily forced into. Smoothing his hair he pulled them to the principal. "Ah you three are new here?" the man smiled happily. "yes sir" Dmytro spoke before Anya could say something that might offend him.

"Alright then I'll have some people be sent down to escort you" he pressed a button whispering into it.

(Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus)

"Ah would some one like to be a guide for a new student?" Ms. Nichols asked a to happy smile on her face. No one raised their hands. "Ah okay hm oh Maria maybe this will give you the motivation you need? Your the guide" Ms. Nichols pointed. Maria pushed her self up and stalked away from her seat and down a couple flights of stairs.

Waiting for her was a girl with white hair and purple eyes a fake smile on her face. "Hello I'm Anya" she smiled. "that's great I'm Maria now let's go I don't want to get detention because of you" Maria snapped.

"Я ненавижу вас*" Anya replied in a heavy accent. "You Russian?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow "Are you stupid like all Americans?" Anya smiled at her "No and I'm actually Prussian" Maria blinked. "Prussia isn't a country anymore" Anya titled her head. "I know but I was born were Prussia was" Maria shrugged "So east Germany?" Anya asked "Yeah" Maria led Anya to homeroom.

"let me see your schedule" Maria held out her hand. Anya held the paper out slowly. "Kay you got math we me" and she mumbled on either frowning or just remaining blank faced. "You got a few classes with out me, um whats with the language class?" Maria asked. "I-I just moved here from Russia!" Anya snatched the paper and turned away. "What ever" Maria shook her head.

"Come on we have math" And then Prussia grabbed her things and led Anya down the hallway and up the stairs and into the math room.

Anya had no idea what was going on. This wasn't the metric system! "Anya can you tell me how much distance there is between point x and point b?" he glanced at the girl who was shifting in her seat. Maria almost felt bad when she moved here from Germany learning the new system had been hard and confusing. "17.3736 meters" Anya answered. The math teacher stared "Anya...that's way off" he stared. "no it's not" Anya snapped. "She's using the metric system sir" a British girl spoke up.

"Anya we don't use the Metric system here" smiled awkwardly. "Well that's stupid the rest of the world uses it" Anya titled her head. "Can some else answer the question?" he pointed to the girl from before. Anya sighed today was going to сосать*

* * *

**YAY. the end! ok reveiw , and read the second chapter cause i wrote it! In reviews, give compliment to SpirtHowler! thank youu for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! this is chapter 2! rated T for language. This is the chapter i wrote. Review please! if none of you get the pattern yet..I write every other chapter. SpirtHowler, my amazing partner, gave me the dodgeball idea. If anyone has any suggestions then, go for it! As in, tell me. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own APH. Hidekaz does..Im not Hidekaz.**

* * *

Maria walked out of math class, keeping some distance from Anya. Anya was probably the most interesting thing in school to Maria. Even though Maria didnt want to admit it, and acted as if she didnt care about Anya. The look on Anyas face seemed puzzled. She was a bit frustrated from the whole metric situation. Anya glanced at the schedule in her hands, rustling through the words, and numbers with her eyes, finally finding her next period. Gym.

Roaming through the crowded locker rooms, looking awkwardly for a stall to change into her gym clothes; which Anya had received before hand. Anya found a stall and quickly entered it. She undressed and put on the blue stretchy shirt, and to her surprise, 7 inch(length) shorts. Tying her hair into a slick ponytail, she exited out the stall.

At the same time Maria exited from the stall next to hers, wearing the same outfit.

"AHAHA, Did you hear, Igiko? That today we are gonna play dodge ball?", a loud voice caught Anyas attention. "IM SOO GONNA BE THE LAST ONE STANDING. Im the hero! Im gonna win, totally." The loud voice said again, coming from the other side of the room. Anya followed the voice; only to see a perky blonde, bothering another blonde. Anya noticed a familiar figure walk towards the loud blonde. It was Maria.

" Vat did you say, Amelia? Since im so awesome, you know I'll probably win. Did you forget, I beat Daniel's team in water polo. The Hungarians are known for their athletic skill in water. Heck, he is known for his athletic skill in general. We always compete, its because i have potential" Maria said to Amelia.

"Whatever. you probably only compete with Daniel so much, because you like him. And i was trained by my alien friend who can play sports better than most of these noobs." Amelia replied.

" I do not like Daniel! Its not as weird as your girl crush on Igiko!"

"Nonono. you got it all wrong! Amelia simply cant like Igiko! Igiko is so cute and pure, If some idiot like Amelia were to even go near her!" Francine interrupted, with her cliche french accent.

Igiko stood up and started choking Francine. "You bloody bastard!" Igiko yelled.

The girls bickered, then finally the coach stopped everything and escorted everyone outside.

"Yep. its dodge ball time ladies. Amelia you are team Captian, and Maria, you are team captain" the coach said while the two girls picked their team mates. Anya ended up being on Marias team.

Maria stayed in the front of the court, trying to aim for Amelias head. Anya, similar to Igiko on the other team, threw and caught the bright red balls whenever they came along. They game ran smoothly except for Francine, who got out every 3 minutes. And Maddie, who sat in the corner collecting balls in her hand. Amelia, would sip soda instead of water when she was tired.

Anya was confused at the girls approach with the didnt want to participate all she wanted to do was hit Amelia in the head with a shovel, blend her dead body to make mulch. Use the carcass mulch for her sunflower garden to improve the growth. Then she realized her teams 'game' started dying. She soon snapped back into reality; realizing she and only one team mate of hers were left, it wasnt Maria. It was katarina, an italian girl who made an attempt the hit the other players, she seemed like a huge bitch.

She looked to the side of the room. And she saw that Maria was out of the game. Anya looked back to the other team, with only Francine and Amelia. Amelia taunted Anya and Katarina. Anya kept a blank expression on her face, but inside, she just wished Amelia would stop being sooo loud. Francine started laughing her messed up laugh, also taunting.

Anya grabbed 3 balls by her feet.

"Anya. you dont have to do this! i got it." Katarina said. Anya had no reply. Anya stood there with the balls quietly and closed her eyes.

'what is she thinking?' Maria thought.

Anya opened her eyes after 2 minutes. Purple black aura started rising from around Anya. Anya looked up.. She then threw a ball, flying and bombarding the Americans face. Amelia. flew across the court, her face red from the ball. Anya blasted another ball, that hit Francine in the boob.

" Wtf is wrong with this lady?" Francine yelped, on the floor.

People cheered, rising and clapping. She had won the game. Maria stared in shock as she observed the tall russian's fake smile.

"good job. i could have done that though.", katarina said, patting Anya on the back.

"получить от меня сукой!" murmured and threw a the last ball at Katarinas stomach.

Francine walked up to Anya, still in pain from the getting hit in the boob.

" Wow. you are really good. It seems as if you are my new roomate. How about later you can give me a 'private lesson'.Your techniques and strategies..?" Francine said Coming close to Anya. Too close.

Anya glared at the french girl and just Walked out of the court as if the whole game had not occurred . As if nothing ever happened. As if it wasnt a big deal.


End file.
